1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flowerpot capable of evenly watering the plant inside the flowerpot and being able to provide hollow legs on a bottom face of the second pot to allow the plant root to have access to the water stored in the first pot such that even after a long period of time not watering the plant, the plant still has water for living.
2. Description of Related Art
When watering a plant in a pot, the user always wants the plant to be evenly watered. However, the available watering kit in the market seems unable to accomplish the expected goal. The only way to achieve the purpose is that the user holds a watering can filled with water to sprinkle the water to every part in the flowerpot. If the quantity of the flowerpots is small, the user can still manage to water all the plants without great difficulty. However, if there are very many flowerpots to be watered, the user is not able to complete the entire work alone by holding the watering can and watering around. Using an automatic watering system seems to be a good solution to accomplish the work of evenly watering the plantsbut the user will still face a problem of excessive cost if there is not a large quantity of flowerpots to be watered. The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. (6,145,250; ""250) discloses a flowerpot having a pump to water the plant received in the flowerpot. The outlet of the pump is fixed at one position so that only a certain portion of the plant is watered. Under such a circumstance, the growing of the plant will be affected by the watering method.
To overcome the problem, the invention aims to provide an improved flowerpot to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a flowerpot having a watering system to evenly provide water to the plant in the flowerpot.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide at least one hollow leg on a bottom face of the second pot to allow the plant root to have access to the water stored in the first pot which is detachably placed under the second pot such that even after a long period of time of not watering the plant, the plant still has water for survival.
Still, another objective of the present invention is to provide a drainage plug to stop water from flowing out of the first pot when moving the flowerpot.